particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori General Election 3868
3 | popular_vote1 = 16,637,517 | percentage1 = 26.89% | swing1 = 1.14 | image2 = | leader2 = Charles Davison | leader_since2 = 3866 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 17.20%, 68 Seats | seats2 = 68 | seat_change2 = 0 | popular_vote2 = 10,573,500 | percentage2 = 17.09% | swing2 = 0.11 | image3 = | leader3 = Frans Dam | leader_since3 = 3855 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 15.17%, 61 Seats | seats3 = 64 | seat_change3 = 3 | popular_vote3 = 9,770,284 | percentage3 = 15.79% | swing3 = 0.62 | image4 = | leader4 = Carl Klingspor | leader_since4 = 3859 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 10.86%, 42 Seats | seats4 = 51 | seat_change4 = 9 | popular_vote4 = 7,945,575 | percentage4 = 12.84% | swing4 = 1.98 | image5 = | leader5 = Thaddeus Heath | leader_since5 = 3866 | party5 = Hosian Socialist Party | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 11.47%, 46 Seats | seats5 = 51 | seat_change5 = 5 | popular_vote5 = 7,851,481 | percentage5 = 12.69% | swing5 = 1.57 | image6 = | leader6 = Geoffrey Van Orden | leader_since6 = 3861 | party6 = Luthorian Progress Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 17.62%, 72 Seats | seats6 = 46 | seat_change6 = 26 | popular_vote6 = 7,006,451 | percentage6 = 11.33% | swing6 = 6.29 | image7 = | leader7 = Grace Watson | leader_since7 = 3866 | party7 = Conservative Liberals | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = New | seats7 = 12 | seat_change7 = New | popular_vote7 = 2,077,037 | percentage7 = 3.36% | swing7 = New | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Rowan Spencer | before_party = Royalist Party | after_election = Rowan Spencer | after_party = Royalist Party |color1 = 4B0082 |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = 6A5ACD |color6 = 3A9248 |color7 = 87CEEB }} The Luthori General Election 3868 was an election held in the Holy Luthori Empire, with all 401 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet up for election. It marked the Royalist Party's fourth consecutive win, sparking outrage by many Luthorian's sick of their continued victory. The Progress Party made massive losses, coming only sixth place out of seven as opposed to the previous election where they came second place. Choice made no losses or gains, earning exactly the same amount of seats as in the previous election, a common achievement by Choice which has done this previous times. However this time Choice came second place as opposed to third place in the previous election. The Social Democratic League made minor gains, while the Liberal Alliance and the Hosian Socialist Party made substantial ones. Newcommer the Conservative Liberals managed to earn 12 seats due to heavy and sensible campaigning. Election Results Once again, the Royalist Party won the most amount of seats, making it the fourth consecutive time is has done so, despite this however the majority of times it has the cabinet was formed without them. Choice came second, despite making no gains in regards to seats and making very small losses in the popular vote. The Progress Party which came second in the previous election were pushed only to sixth place, most likely due to the public's dissatisfaction with the way former Imperial Seal-bearer Geoffrey Van Orden of the Progress Party ran the country. The Social Democratic League came third, making minor gains in seats, the Liberal Alliance came fourth whilst making modest gains in seats, and the Hosian Socialist Party also made modest gains and came fifth. The new party the Conservative Liberals managed to earn twelve seats, due to be seeing as a good alternative to other parties and most likely attracted disenfranchised Progress Party voters along with a small portion of Choice voters. Aftermath A coalition government between Choice, the Social Democratic League, the Liberal Alliance and Progress was proposed to the Diet. Charles Davison would replace Geoffrey Van Orden as the Imperial Seal Bearer. The Progress Party also re-founded as the Populist Alliance with their newly elected leader William Clegg. It was the first major re-branding of the party.